Advancing into Kalos !
by LordRavenStark
Summary: AU set after Best Wishes (English DUB) Dislaimer - I own nothing in Pokemon Anime and Games. That belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and who ever owns Nintendo. Rated T for possible violence.
1. Prologue - Gathering The Lost Three !

Ash and May's Adventures in Kalos !

Prologue - Gathering The Lost Three !

(This is set in-between BW142 and XY001 - Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin. With a four month gap in-between)

After competing and ranking the top eight of the Vertress Conference, and travelling around the Unova Region and the attached Decolore Islands, making friends with N and helping him to bring down Team Plasma, Ash and Pikachu had returned to their hometown of Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, accompanied by Alexa a journalist from the Kalos Region. However soon after their arrival in Pallet Town, Alexa was called back to Santalune City by her sister Viola the Gym Leader of the Santalune City Gym. According to Viola there was an apparent emergency at the family Gym. Ash and Pikachu trained hard, at first they trained with Ash's other Pokemon and then occasionally against their friend Tracey. This was until Ash decided to go out and catch new Pokemon for their team. Before they set of to find new Pokemon, Ash and Pikachu were being followed by a Pidgeot, Immediately recognising the Flying-Type Pokemon for his very own Pidgeot, Ash rummaged through his bag for Pidgeot's Pokeball. **''****Welcome back Pidgeot.****''**Ash said after finding the device, he held the Pokeball out in front of himself and in front of Pidgeot who looked at Ash and then to Pikachu and nodded at it's former companions before using it's beak to press the button on the Pokeball. The Pokeball opened up and the device converted the Pokemon into energy, swallowing the Pidgeot whole. The Pokeball fell to the ground whilst shaking. Ash stood there staring at the Pokeball until the device stopped shaking, once it had ceased all movement Ash bent down and scooped the Pokeball up pressing the button on the front of the circular object, causing the machinery to miniaturise. Ash smiled as the placed the Pokeball on his belt alongside the Pokeball that contained his Charizard. **''****One down two more to go Pikachu.****''** Ash said smiling at Pikachu whom was sat atop of his shoulder. **''****Pi Pika.****''**Pikachu spoke in his tongue, agreeing with his trainer.

After having Nurse Joy and her Chansey do a medical check up on Charizard, Pikachu, and Pidgeot, Ash and Pikachu exited the Pokemon Centre in Saffron City, and emerged to find themselves in the middle of the city centre. They had arrived on a train from Pewter City, using the Magnet Train Service. Ash and Pikachu headed straight to the Saffron City Gym, where they reunited with an old friend, Sabrina the Saffron City Gym Leader. After entering the Saffron City Gym, Haunter had started to play it's usual tricks on Ash and Pikachu, making them and Sabrina laugh. Afterwards Ash and Pikachu had walked slowly back to the Pokemon Centre taking a look around Saffron City. As soon as they had arrived at the Pokemon Centre, Ash booked himself in for the night. The next morning Ash was awakened by a Pidgeotto from a nearby house cawing, automatically sitting up Ash looked at Pikachu curled up by the bottom on the bed in-between Ash's leg and the wall, and at Pidgeot who had climbed up onto the windowsill and had taken to cawing back at the Pidgeotto. Whilst smiling Ash gently disturbed Pikachu from his slumber as he got out of bed and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. Grabbing Pidgeot's Pokeball from the table and aiming it at the Flying-Type Pokemon, Ash recalled his Pidgeot and attached the miniaturised Pokeball to his belt. It was then that Ash started to get round to packing his bag whilst Pikachu made his way to Pidgeot's perch on the windowsill looking out to the streets below. After finishing the packing of his bag Ash looked over to where Pikachu was starring and followed his gaze. **''****What are you looking at buddy ?****''**Ash asked, seeing many wild Pokemon flying up above them, he spotted flocks of Murkrow, Pidgey, and even a lone Fearow. **''****Pika Pika Pi.****''**Pikachu spoke excitedly and pointed to the ground level by a tree, where a bench stood in it's shade, Ash looked down and only saw people going around Saffron City shopping and getting on with daily life. He could also see a Trainer and his Golem talking to the city's resident Officer Jenny with her Growlithe by her side. Only after taking his eyes of that scene, it was then that he saw what Pikachu was pointing towards. It was their very own former team member; Butterfree. Ash could tell that it was his old Butterfree due to the yellow ribbon that Misty had tied around it's neck and the fact that he could not and would never forget any Pokemon that he had befriended. Ash opened the window and leant out of it. **''****Butterfree ! Up here !****''**Ash called out to his former Pokemon and climbed back in through the window. The Butterfree heard it's name being called and flew up to the window and inside, landing on Ash's head. **''****Hello Butterfree, my old friend. I did not expect to find you here. What are you doing in Saffron City ? Where is your special friend ?****''**Ash asked happily but also concerned for both his Butterfree and the wild pink Butterfree. Butterfree flew down to the windowsill and stood next to Pikachu, where from there he looked up at Ash and started shaking his head at it's former Trainer. **''****Hey what****'****s up Butter free ?****''**Ash asked softly bending down to be on eye level with his Pokemon, however Butterfree just mirrored it's previous body language by shaking it's head. **''****You don****'****t want to talk about it just yet ? Okay, how about you travel with me and Pikachu again yeah ?****''** Ash asked trying to get to the bottom of Butterfree's problems but not wanting to press the issue. Ash hoped Butterfree would want to travel with him and Pikachu again. Much to Ash's joy, Butterfree simply nodded at Ash, taking this for a yes Ash smiled at Butterfree and grabbed his rucksack which he previously dumped on the bed and unzipped an inside compartment and fished around for a Pokeball that Ash knew belonged to Butterfree. **''****Come on then buddy.****''**Ash said as he threw the Pokeball into the air and watched as it caught Butterfree for a second time. **''****Pika Pi.****''**Pikachu spoke in a tone full of delight. **''****Welcome back to the family Butterfree. We have missed you. Two down Pikachu, two down one more to go. Where will we find Lapras buddy ?****''**

Ash and Pikachu were racing one another along a beach near Vermilion City, when Pikachu who was up front suddenly came to a halt as soon as he spotted something on the horizon swimming to the shore at an alarmingly fast rate. **''****Pikaaa !****''**Pikachu turned and faced the ocean whilst Ash stopped and his eyes followed Pikachu's gaze. **''****Whoa ! What is that ? Is it a Pokemon ?****''**Ash asked, firing of questions to no one in particular. It all became apparent when Ash made out the shape of Lapras. **''****Could it be ? Yes it is. It****'****s Lapras !****''** Ash cried out in excitement as he saw the last Pokemon that he had released a long time ago. Moving quicker then he had ever been known to move before, Ash removed his rucksack from his shoulders. The young Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town placed the rucksack on the sandy beach and delved into it, searching for one thing and one thing only. Lapras' Pokeball. After completing his search for the device, Ash held it out at arms length as he stood and faced the ocean, feeling the cool soft breeze of the wind on his face and causing his hair to blow gently back and forth. Lapras came close enough to be caught with a Pokeball and stopped, crying out to Ash before speeding up and heading in Ash's direction and stopping after becoming face to face with it's former owner. **''****Hello my old friend.****''**Ash said as Lapras rubbed it's head against Ash's chest. **''****Do you want to come along and travel with me, Pikachu and my other Pokemon again ?****''**Ash asked his former Pokemon as he looked Lapras in the eyes. Lapras nodded and used it's mouth to open the Pokeball, Ash held the Pokeball in his hand as it shook for a second or two. Afterwards when the Pokeball had stopped shaking, Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled at his best friend. **''****Welcome home Lapras.****''** Pikachu smiled back at his trainer. **''****Pika Pi.****''**


	2. Prologue II - Finding The New Team Membe

**Prologue Part II - Finding The New Team Members Part I**

Ash and Pikachu were wandering through a forest located along the Route Eleven, past the Diglett's Cave, when a Rhyhorn came out of nowhere and preceded to charge at Ash and Pikachu using the move; _Bulldoze_. Using a bit of quick thinking, Ash threw Butterfree's Pokeball up into the air, releasing the Bug-Flying Type Pokemon. **''****Butterfree use **_Physic _**on Rhyhorn.****''**Ash commanded his Butterfree. Nodding at it's Trainer, the Bug-Flying Type Pokemon launched a powerful _Physic _attack on the Rhyhorn, knocking the Ground-Rock Type of it's feet. **''****Good Butterfree. You are stronger than I remember. Now quickly use **_Sleep Powder _**before Rhyhorn is able to get back up.****''** Butterfree nodded and flapped his wings, forming blue powder and releasing it at the Rhyhorn, putting the opponent to sleep. **''****Well done Butterfree. Take a long rest you have earned one.****''**Ash said pointing Butterfree's Pokeball at him. Butterfree disappeared in a flash of red light, and Ash pointed a empty Pokeball at the sleeping Rhyhorn and threw the ball at it. The ball hit Rhyhorn on the head and opened up, converting Rhyhorn into a mass of energy. Further along on his travels to Lavender Town, Ash came across a Doduo, and using Pikachu he had quite an interesting battle with Normal-Flying Type Pokemon, after dodging Doduo's multiple _Tri-Attacks_ Ash looked at the Doduo and the smiled. **''****Pikachu use **_Iron Tail_ **then** _Quick Attack _**on Doduo.****''****''****Pika.****''**Pikachu nodded and ran at Doduo before jumping into the air, his tail becoming solid iron. Pikachu landed a perfect _Iron Tail_ to Doduo's head before running around the Normal-Flying type Pokemon gathering speed and launching a _Quick Attack_. The two powerful moves were more then enough for a tired out Doduo and the exhausted Pokemon fainted in front of Ash and Pikachu. Smiling Ash threw a empty Pokeball at the Doduo, capturing the Twin Bird Pokemon. Ash bent down and picked up the miniaturised Pokeball

Arriving in Lavender Town, Ash was challenged to a battle by a wild Nidorino, having wanted a Nidorino since for ever, Ash accepted the challenge. Needless to say the battle was fun for Ash and he used Rhyhorn. It was not a hard match for an experienced Trainer such as Ash, but the Nidorino put up a strong good fight and show much strength and skill, even knocking Rhyhorn back with a _Double Kick_. Ash watched the battle end as Rhyhorn used a _Drill Run_ against a struggling Nidorino knocking the Poison Type Pokemon out. Rhyhorn also fainted due to damage done by Nidorino's Poison Point earlier in the match. Ash withdrew Rhyhorn, and threw an empty Pokeball at Nidorino. The Pokeball shook furiously from side to side until after a few minutes it stopped shaking, signalling that Ash was successful in capturing the Nidorino. After picking up Nidorino's locked Pokeball, Ash rushed to the Pokemon Centre and straight up to the counter at the Reception. **''****Nurse Joy ! I need help with my Pokemon.****''**Ash said looking at Nurse Joy who smiled at him. **''****I can heal one of the Pokemon, however you must send the other two Pokemon to Professor Oak****'****s laboratory as their Pokeballs are locked. I can assure you though that in the process of being sent to the laboratory, your Pokemon will be safe and healed.****''**Ash looked at Nurse Joy before nodding. He reached placed the Pokeballs apart on the desk, and put Pidgeotto's, Butterfree's, and Lapras' with Nidorino's and Doduo's. **''****Nurse Joy, could you send these to Professor Oak and tell him Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town said hello. Can you just heal my Rhyhorn ?****''**Ash asked Nurse Joy. **''****Sure Ash however at the moment I am quite busy so come back later at four o****'****clock and your Rhyhorn will be healed for you.****''**Once again Ash nodded at Nurse Joy. **''****Thank you.****''** Ash said before walking out of the Lavender Town Pokemon Centre.

Ash took in a deep breath as he and Pikachu entered Rock Tunnel. Ash got out his Pokedex and turned on the flashlight, placing the Pokedex in his shirt pocket. With the Pokemon encyclopaedic device illuminating their way, Ash and Pikachu headed deep into the labyrinth that was the pathway from Cerulean City to Lavender Town. Ash planned on catching a whole new lot of Pokemon whilst waiting for Rhyhorn to be healed. Ash and Pikachu had finished walking down a straight corridor of rock and mud when a Crobat came out of the shadows. **''****Wow a Crobat ! I have not seen one of these up close since we last travelled with Brock and his Crobat. I want to catch it Pikachu.****''**Ash said standing in his usual battle stance with his fingers wrapped around an empty Pokeball. **''****Pikachu I choose you !****''**Ash said to Pikachu, looking the Electric Type Pokemon in the eyes and nodded. **''****Pika !****''**Pikachu nodded at it's trainer and rushed forward to face the Crobat. **''****Pikachu use **_Quick Attack_**.****''**Ash commanded as he watched the Crobat intensely. The Crobat kept it's eyes on Pikachu as it's opponent mustered incredible speed out of nowhere. Pikachu ran towards Crobat and launched itself into the air knocking the Crobat into the air and against the side of the corridor. The Crobat quickly recovered and flew at Pikachu creating a blade of air and initiating an _Air Slash _against Pikachu. The_ Air Slash _hit Pikachu real hard and straight in the front legs. **''****You okay buddy ?****''**Ash asked concerned for Pikachu's well being. **''****Pika Pika.****''**Came a reply from Pikachu as it moved forward towards the Crobat. This Crobat is really powerful Ash thought as he wondered what move he could use to sway the battle to his favour. Struck with an idea Ash smiled and pointed at the Crobat. **''****Pikachu use multiple **_Thundershock _**and aim at the ground underneath Crobat.****''****''****Pika Pi.****''**Ash said with a smile as he kept his eyes on Crobat and watched as Pikachu launched several powerful _Thundershock _moves against Crobat. The tunnel was lighted up by yellow shocks of thunder as Crobat tried whole heartedly to dodge the powerful Electric-Type moves. Crobat swerved out of the way of one _Thundershock_ into another _Thundershock_. The powerful attack caused the Poison-Flying Type Pokemon to faint. Ash threw the Pokeball that remained in his hand at the unconscious Crobat lying on the earth of Rock Tunnel. The Pokeball shook so ferociously for a full three minutes, that Ash thought the Pokeball had not captured the Poison-Flying Type Pokemon. However the Pokeball did it's function and caught the Crobat. Ash walked over and collected the Pokeball of the ground. **''****You both were awesome out there. Crobat I know you are going to be an excellent addition to my team and family. Pikachu you demonstrated you strength and speed superbly just then. I am really proud of you my friend.****''**Ash said with a huge grin on his face. **''****Pi Pika Pi.****''**Ash miniaturised his new Crobat's Pokeball and attached it next to Charizard's. Ash was about to head further into Rock Tunnel when he heard a low soft scrapping noise coming from behind him, turning around to see a Sandshrew trying to sneak up behind Ash and Pikachu. Ash looked at the Sandshrew and smiled. **''****Hello Sandshrew I didn****'****t see you there. How are you ?****''** Ash asked as he bent down to stroke the yellow Ground-Type Pokemon on the head. The Sandshrew smiled with joy and pointed at Ash's Pokeballs on his belt. Ash saw this and took an empty one out of his bag, enlarging the device.**''****Do you want to travel with me ?****''**Ash asked the Sandshrew gently. Sandshrew nodded and pressed the button on the Pokeball allowing the circular object to swallow it whole. The Pokeball shook once in Ash's hand before Ash miniaturised the device and attached it alongside the Pokeballs belonging Charizard and Crobat. Ash turned to head in the opposite direction, slowly walking deeper into Rock Tunnel. After a couple of battles with a wild Zubat, Onix and Dugtrio, Ash came across a menacing Golem. Ash looked at the Golem who just stared at Ash and launched a powerfully shocking _Stone Edge _at Ash and Pikachu. Taking cover Ash smiled at Pikachu. **''****That is one powerful **_Stone Edge_ **and a strong Golem.****''** Ash said with admiration for the Golem in his voice. **''****I want to catch that Golem.****''**

Ash stood up with Pikachu on his shoulder and looked at the Golem, eyes full of defiance. **''****We don****'****t scare that easily Golem. I challenge you to a battle.****''**Ash spoke with a voice that shouted confidence of winning. The Golem nodded at the challengers signalling for them to make the first move. Ash picked a Pokeball from his belt and threw it up into the air. **''****Charizard I choose you !****''**Ash said as Charizard emerged from the Pokeball. The Pokeball fell into Ash's hand as he continue to hold onto it. **''****Charizard show him you are stronger and use **_Dragon Tail _**against Golem.****''**Charizard replied by giving his Trainer a low wield _Flamethrower_ as an sign of friendship between the two. Afterwards Charizard gave a deafening roar and flew up into the air, hovering just below the ceiling of Rock Tunnel. With a nod to his Trainer, Charizard's tail lit up in a shade of light blue and the Fire-Flying Type Pokemon swerved downwards and manoeuvred his tail and launched it against the Golem. The _Dragon Tail_ hit Charizard's opponent head on and did minimal damage. **''****Damn. Okay Charizard use **_Flamethrower _**and aim for the ground. Make it too hot for Golem.****''** Charizard flew towards Ash and landed in front of his Trainer and nodded, turning around to face the Golem. Charizard threw back his head and wings and unleashed a powerful _Flamethrower _against the ground of Rock Tunnel. The _Flamethrower _was critically effective against the Golem. The Golem emerged from the fires of the _Flamethrower _panting heavily.


End file.
